Annoying Girl Next Door
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: Li Syaoran had always been very annoyed about his annoying neighbour, Kinomoto Sakrua. Sometimes, he wishes that she would just leave him alone, but something happens to make his realise how he feels for her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. And I should go and sulk in that dark corner there over this fact.

* * *

Li Syaoran scowled at the noisy girl next to him. "Shut up!" he nearly shouted at her, but she only giggled and continued on talking about senseless things.

He scowled again and ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. His intense amber eyes disappeared and reappeared as he blinked tiredly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" the girl said. "I'm talking to you! It's rude to sleep during people's conversations!" Syaoran scowled yet again and the girl giggled and told him, "Don't scowl so much, you are SO going to get wrinkles when you grow old."

Syaoran opened his eyes and glared at the girl, who only smiled brightly and started giggling.

The girl had been his next-door neighbour since he moved there six years ago, when he was but eleven years old. They went to the same school and became friends, at least in the girl's opinion. But then again, the girl thought anyone could be her friend and everyone in school WAS her friend.

The girl had come over to his place to annoy the heck out of him once again. Annoying him was considered one of her hobby and, for some reason, it was also his cousin's hobby…AND his four sisters' as well…Luckily his cousin and sisters are not here and they should never ever come here unless……no, no 'unless', they should never ever, ever come here.

The girl came over with her dad's cooking as usual. That man was always extra friendly like his daughter. Only his daughter did not know when to stop being too friendly…or invading privacy. Today, she brought over some of her dad's cake and, since her dad went out after cooking, had decided to stay for tea at Syaoran's place.

It's not that she was not pretty or that she was unpleasant to look at that's the problem. The problem was that she talks A LOT and that when he shouts at her, she either giggles, cutely pouts or tears start to fill the corner of her eyes. Which means Syaoran either ignores her or softens up and starts to comfort her and do anything that makes her smile again.

He didn't know why he would have this weird feeling in his chest whenever he knows that he was the cause of her sadness. Or why he felt like smiling when he saw her smile, maybe it's because her smile was contagious, he knows not. The only thing he knows is that he absolutely cannot stand the sight of her crying or her tears.

Actually, she's the exactly the opposite of not pretty or unpleasant to look at. She was very beautiful; Syaoran spared a glance at her as she continued to talk. To be sure, Syaoran loves her eyes as they were emerald green, his favourite colour. Her hair was shoulder-length when he first saw her, now little by little she grew it long like her deceased mother. Now her hair reached her mid back and it was a little curly and of auburn, reddish-brown, colour. Also she has this cute bang framing her face.

A small adorable nose sat in the middle of her face and underneath it was a pair of lush rosy lips that any boy would want to kiss. Her skin was soft and slightly tanned from all the sport activities she does. Her figure was also sinful just to have, it was petite and slim with curves at all the right places.

She was quite the little beauty of their high school, along with her best friend and distant cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo had straight greyish black hair, which sometimes looked like it was deep purple, which ended at the base of her back and soft greyish purple eyes, which can easily be called amethyst. Tomoyo was less active and more like a little princess with paler skin.

Her name fitted her very well, her appearance as well as her personality, Kinomoto Sakura. She was as delicate as a flower, that's for sure, and she always reminded people of and smelt like cherry blossoms. She was always polite, and kind, and cheerful, and gentle, and perfect, and everything positive thing else. Though for some reason, she had always annoyed Syaoran, maybe it was her ability to produce a thousand words from her mouth every minute, maybe it was her perfection, maybe it was the lips that were nearly always set into a smile, maybe it was just her ignorance to his discomfort of having such a exotic beauty in his house…ha, ha…just joking…but maybe?

Sakura always seek comfort in him for some reason though, she considered him a good friend, second only to Tomoyo. She always talked to him about all her troubles. It was sometimes quite interesting for Syaoran to get an insight of a noisy girl's mind. Sometimes he would even enjoy her company and listening to her sweet voice, which sounds like music to his ears. At other times, he just wishes to zip her mouth shut so she could not get another word out. For example, NOW.

Syaoran clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth and muffled her words. He closed his eyes and savoured the silence that rung out in the room…until he felt something warm and wet slide over his hand. He immediately retracted his hands and, hearing her giggles, wiped his hand on Sakura's leg, which was, of course, covered with shorts. "SAKURA!" he yelled loudly. "Don't do that. That's disgusting."

"Do what?"

"Lick my hand."

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"You licked my hand."

"Flick?"

"LICK."

"I did not flick your hand, Syaoran."

"LICK!"

"What? Did you lick something? What did you lick?"

"You licked my hand."

"When?"

"Just then."

"Really? Never noticed."

Syaoran sighed heavily again and looked at his living room's ceiling. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Sakura ignored him and asked, "Hey, can I have some more tea?"

"Get it yourself."

"Pwease! Pwease! Pwease with wherry on wop!" along with her famous puppy dog eyes, with a little tears brimming her sparkling emerald eyes, and an adorable slight pout of her mouth…BAM…the excellent combination for making people do something.

Syaoran sighed yet again and stood up from his comfortable seat on his lounge. Then he slowly dragged himself to the kitchen just to get this bothering girl a cup of tea.

"Hurry up!" yelled Sakura very impatiently from the living room. Syaoran sighed for the nth time today since Sakura arrived in his home.

* * *

Syaoran rushed to the hospital where he was told Sakura was taken to. Sakura's dad, Kinomoto Fujitaka, had told him that Sakura was in a hospital and had asked whether or not Syaoran could come to talk with him.

'What has the little spoilt thing done this time?' he wondered, though he could not but feel worried and concerned over whatever Sakura's condition was.

'Room 203. Room 203.' Syaoran continuously said over and over again in his mind. 'Here it is.' In he went into room 203.

He was immediately greeted with the scene of Fujitaka and Touya sitting outside the room. Syaoran looked around and Fujitaka finally noticed his presence.

"Syaoran-kun." he greeted half-heartedly. "You're here."

"Annoying gaki." acknowledged Touya, nodding at Syaoran.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

"She fainted today and we took her to the hospital to find out that she has a disease that was passed onto her by my deceased wife. I already lost my wife; I don't want to lose my daughter to this disease too. We could save her but the operation costs a lot."

"Do you have enough money though?" Syaoran was shocked, at Sakura's situation.

"I am very sorry for calling you here suddenly. I am very desperate for money and I know that your family is quite rich." Touya snorted rudely. "So I am hoping that you could loan some money to us."

"WHAT? I would probably want to save Sakura-san but I don't manage my clan's money…yet anyways. I would have to ask my mother."

"We have already borrowed $20,000 from Sonomi-san since Sakura is Nadeshiko's daughter as well as her daughter's best friend. We only need about $60,000 more, since I also have $20,000 that can be used." (A.N. No idea how much operations are supposed to cost…so like whatever!)

"I guess…I have to go home and call my mother in Hong Kong to see if she will allow…May I see Sakura-san?" Fujitaka nodded and smiled grievingly at him.

'Though I don't think my clan will lend out such a large amount of money to people, who give them no advantage…' Syaoran pondered as he walked into Sakura's hospital room.

She was looking rather like her normal self, cheerfully smiling at him as if she got Botox or something…It was relieving to see her smile like that nevertheless. Although he could see that she is paler than what she used to be, which was nicely tanned.

"So," Syaoran questioned, while glancing around the white plain room. "How you doing?"

"Mou!" Sakura pouted mock angrily at him. "Syaoran-kun, you could have been a little more passionate about my well-being! At least an 'oh my god! Are you alright, Sakura honey?' or something familiar."

"Yes, yes, yes," Syaoran absent-mindedly nodded at her, then continued mockingly in a weirdly sickening sweet voice. "Sakura honey, are you alright there darling?"

Sakura shuddered then exclaimed, "Oh my god, who are you and where did you stuff that sorry excuse for a man, namely Li Syaoran?"

"Ha, ha," Syaoran replied sarcastically, though secretly relieved that she still got her dumb sense of humour. "Really, how are you?"

"Fine and dandy actually…but the food isn't that great here…did you bring me food!?!" Sakura's voice practically turned to a begging tone at the end of the sentence, and she grasped his arm tightly too…

"Eh…" Syaoran sweat-dropped. "No…"

"Then you can go now…" Sakura mumbled and turned away.

"Hey, hey, hey, I came to visit you and all you do was asking me for food?"

"Yeah, no food no visit…"

"Okay fine, I'll go."

"Hey, don't leave; you know I'm joking…" Sakura pulled a leaving Syaoran back to her bedside. "I am just too bored. I can't see you everyday."

"You only come to annoy me…" he mumbled to himself.

"OK, so what? I know you love it!" Sakura grinned and beamed cheerfully at him, then turned slightly serious as she said, "I know what my otou-san is asking you to do, but it's ok if you don't! I am already very happy. To demonstrate her happiness, she beamed at him again.

Syaoran sighed; he was really going to miss this bothering, yet cute and sweet companion, if anything were to happen to her. "Don't worry, I will decide." He stood up and hugged her tight. "Bye Sakura."

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "Bye bye! See you!"

Syaoran walked out without turning back to look at the depressed Sakura.

* * *

A little time had passed, and Sakura was sitting in her hospital bed still. Syaoran came through the door and smiled at her. She smiled back, she was looking better already today. It had only been a few days since Sakura was submitted to the operation room, with the operation being, of course, successful and without complications.

Fujitaka beamed at Syaoran and moved out of the room, as to not invade their privacy. Touya had already gone to work after making sure Sakura was fine.

"So I heard you still helped my family pay for the operation, even though it does you no good." Sakura brought it up; the subject had been in her mind for some time now.

"Yeah, but it is actually quite useful to me." Syaoran smirked, ah, she was going to be surprised when she hears what she was to do to repay him and his clan.

Sakura involuntarily shivered at his uncanny smirk. "I know you're thinking something evil. Whatever it is, please exclude me from it."

Syaoran shrugged. "Oh, boo hoo, no can do, the main target is, well, you, you and, of course, you!" He chuckled, a chuckle full of wickedness.

Sakura cowered and hid underneath her blanket. "Please don't hurt me!" she yelled, pretending to be scared, from the security from her heavy blanket.

In one movement, Syaoran jumped on the bed, over the blanket and the covered Sakura. Sakura burst out laughing as Syaoran's hands tickled her sides.

"P..pl…please…s…sto….stop…can't….b….brea…breathe!" Sakura coughed out. Syaoran stopped, grinning victoriously over the heavily-breathing Sakura.

"Anyhow I have something to tell you." Syaoran sat next to Sakura on the bed. He stared at her heaving chest, she blushed.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" She warned him as she pulled the blanket back on herself.

"Does it matter? After what I am going to tell you, it will no longer matter." Syaoran announced.

Sakura's curiosity reached its peak. "So what is it?"

Syaoran leans in, whispering something to Sakura's ears. She produced a rosy pink blush, which had him chucking in adoration.

* * *

"Hey, look at that." said a man about twenty years of age and he wolf-whispered loudly. He was playing soccer with his friends today and had just finished changing in the change rooms. There appeared to be a beautiful girl at the entrance to the soccer field they were practising in.

The girl was wearing a pink low-riding spaghetti-strapped mini-dress. She had on a pair of white high-heel sandals. She was peering at the fields, as if looking for someone. The someone smirked and ran toward the girl.

The man followed his friend, and their friends followed them, as he headed towards the lady.

"What are you doing here, love?" Syaoran asked as he was in the hearing range of Sakura. He hugged her passionately and gave her a kiss on the lips. Syaoran's friends sighed in jealousy as they watched the proceeding, as had all other males in the range.

"The real question is what are you doing here?" Sakura pouted cutely as she glared at Syaoran's "what are you talking about" look. "We have lunch with your mother today! Then we have to go looking for my wedding dress and your suit."

"Oh yeah." Sakura whacked Syaoran on the head gently with one swift motion. "Luckily, I have already taken a shower and finished changing."

"You had better after you hugged me and stuff." Sakura's pout's intensity increase.

Syaoran sweat-dropped and prompted her, "Come on then." He kissed her on the lips once more to get rid of her put and began to push her to the entrance.

"Hey! Syaoran!" Suddenly, a friend of Syaoran's called out. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Ah, yes, I don't think you met her yet. This is my fiancée of two years, Kinomoto Sakura." She beamed at them, completely masking her displeasure of Syaoran and her being behind time. She shook hands with each of Syaoran's friend. Many of them had commented on how pretty she was and so fore, she thanked them earnestly.

"Come on, we are so late!" Sakura took one look at her watch before rushing Syaoran out of the field and into the car.

"Well, she sure was a beauty, wasn't she?" One of the men asked after the car drove off in a hurry.

"Yeah, she was, too bad Syaoran already got her." Another sighed. "No wonder, he never flirted with any girls before. Kind of thought he might have been gay at some point."

* * *

A.N. Yay! After many and many days of writing this one-shot, I finally finished! In case, these of you that don't know what the deal was for the operation money, it was for Sakura to get married to Syaoran!

P.S. They were in love from the start!


End file.
